This disclosure generally relates to stream computing, and in particular, to deploying stream computing applications in a computing infrastructure.
Stream computing applications are composed of processing elements, which are in turn composed of stream operators. The various processing elements and stream operators associated with a stream computing application can be executed by one or more compute nodes.